


janus-faced

by anathemed



Series: poems or poetries [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, poem - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemed/pseuds/anathemed
Summary: this is just basically a very very very short poem or poetry that i wrote last night.





	janus-faced

it's like i'm two persons,  
the other one without concern,  
if the other one burns.


End file.
